


Lover's Spat

by kiss_me_cassie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clintasha Week, Drabble and a Half, F/M, Fluff, Natasha Romanov's Arrow Necklace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-17 22:45:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15471771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiss_me_cassie/pseuds/kiss_me_cassie
Summary: Clintasha WeekDay 6: Moods & Emotions





	Lover's Spat

**Author's Note:**

> Clintasha Week  
> Day 6: Moods & Emotions

They sat stonily next to each other on the quinjet, neither one saying a single word or looking at the other. The agents around them shifted uncomfortably.

As soon as the jet landed, they stalked off, presumably in different directions although no one was brave enough to follow them to make sure. The Black Widow in a rage was terrifying, and a silent and still Hawkeye was deadly.

Only Hill, who'd been privy to whatever had gone down via the comms, knew what really happened. But she was notorius for not spreading gossip and even the chattiest of the staff couldn't get a word out of her. 

All anyone knew for sure was that the pair was granted leave for two full weeks and when they returned, they were chummy as ever, not a hint of animosity between them.  


And the Widow sported a brand new necklace around her neck.


End file.
